Trick of the Light
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: [Oneshot] A young Mismagius, abandoned by its trainer, tries hard to force the bad beliefs about it away from everyone. Soon, she learns that everyone has their place in the world, they just have to believe.


_**Trick of the Light**_

_**A Pokémon Fanfiction**_

This is my first Pokémon fanfic, and my first oneshot. It's about a Mismagius—a Ghost-type Pokémon—that is abandoned by its trainer. Then, it just wanders around Sinnoh, trying to help people. But they're all afraid of it, and it tries to prove to everyone that looks can be deceiving, and that everyone has a place where they belong in the world.

A dumb story, I know, but Mismagius is my favorite Pokémon.

Note: I don't have Diamond or Pearl so I don't know how accurate the facts in this are. But I have the complete Pokédex, so I know all of the Pokémon that exist. 

It was midnight. It bothered some of the Pokémon trainers, but not the Hex Maniacs. They and their Ghost Pokémon were used to the deep darkness. It was a part of them.

One little soul, despite being a ghost, hated the night. Mismagius looked around. Its piercing eyes could see in the pitch-black darkness, and it saw all of the trainers just wandering around in the dark woods. A Drifblim floated by slowly, paying no attention to the female Mismagius. "_Drifblim_," it said. It spun around a little, and then a strong gust of wind tossed it into the sky.

Mismagius had been abandoned by its trainer, a Hex Maniac that had left Sinnoh for Hoenn. The Hex Maniac, Trix, was never coming back. Despite learning human speech, Mismagius was lost without a trainer.

People feared her. Her appearance, and the appearance of her pre-evolved form Misdreavus, was a sign of bad luck. The incantations she chants bring about headaches, but that was not her fault. She never wanted to hurt anyone. Some of the incantations brought happiness, but the person always fled before the magic could do its work.

_Why do they fear me?_ Mismagius asked herself. _I'm not bad._

The reason was a bad practice called superstition. Everyone has heard about the evils that Ghost Pokémon—particularly Mismagius—can do to humans. Only a select few chose to even train them. The only docile Ghost Pokémon Mismagius could think of were Drifloon and Drifblim.

She wanted to help. The red rubies on her neck absorbed terror and fear automatically, and she had no power over it. She just wanted to help people, and hopefully find her Master once more. That future was going to be impossible, but worth a shot.

* * *

Mismagius knew it was indeed very risky to approach humans, plus her being the Pokémon she was, but she did so anyways. So, she slowly floated up to a young girl, about the age of fifteen, who was sitting on a small rock near a big tree. An Ambipom was sitting in the tree branch above her.

"Hello," Mismagius said softly.

The girl looked at her. "You are a Pokémon, but how can you talk?"

"I learned."

"What do you want with me?"

Mismagius didn't really know if this girl wanted her help. "I'm not bad. I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help," the girl answered. "You can't help. All you do is bring bad luck to everyone. Go away."

Mismagius swore silently. This girl was one of those who believed the rumors! Did they all?

"Okay..." Mismagius said softly, flying off. The girl just watched her and then shook her head with disdain.

If Mismagius could cry, she would have. Nothing would help her. Everyone was blinded by suspicions of evil demonic Pokémon that no one would even talk to her—let alone even look at her.

* * *

She let out a shrill screech in frustration. For the past few night, Mismagius had been trying to help humans and their Pokémon, but all she got was dirty looks, colorful phrases directed at her, and the authorities of Jubilife City sent against her.

This was one hell of a week.

Now, it was midnight one more. She sighed. She looked to the full moon. A bunch of other Pokémon of the same kind as herself flew over the moon, all of them chanting incantations that she recognized as ones that torment poor souls. Didn't they care? They _had_ to care about their very own reputations to the humans, but they seemed carefree.

"You are upset, aren't you?" a voice said.

Mismagius looked to her right to see a girl sit beside her. The human had the identifying clothes and looks of a Hex Maniac. Mismagius sighed.

"I've been looking for a Pokémon like you," the girl said. "Strong, sweet, and powerful in heart and mind. A perfect Mismagius."

Mismagius listened to her words. Perfect? Her?

"You deny, I can tell," the girl said. "But I can also tell you _are_ perfect. Your former trainer abandoned you when you were very young—a Misdreavus." She paused. "Would you like to travel with me?"

Mismagius looked shocked. She had wide eyes as she looked to the Hex Maniac.

"You speak the human tongue," the girl said after a moment. "Do you have a name?"

There was a very long pause before: "No."

"Then, I shall give you a name."

So the Mismagius ended up traveling with Hex Maniac Keix, who had no other Pokémon to her name. They ended up traveling around Sinnoh, battling every trainer that challenged them. They never lost.

Keix named her best Pokémon Trick.

But, as sort of a codename for the two of them, the Mismagius was known as _Trick of the Light_.


End file.
